The invention relates to a collapsible reusable container. More specifically, the invention relates to a multi-component container, which when disassembled, forms an extremely compact self-contained “kit” which contains all of the components needed to construct a complete container which may be reused indefinitely.
The patent literature contains reference to many examples of containers which are said to be reusable, as well as examples of containers which are said to be collapsible. Many of these containers, upon further inspection, when disassembled, merely result in a collection of many loose components which may become separated, damaged or lost during return transport. The more truly “collapsible” such containers become, the more fragile, and less reusable, they tend to be.
It would, therefore, be desirable to have a container which is easy to assemble, forms a truly self-contained “kit” when disassembled, while at the same time being robust enough to withstand multiple cycles of transport.